


I Feel Love

by ng_pc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty/Jughead - Freeform, F/M, Pregnancy, Riverdale, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ng_pc/pseuds/ng_pc
Summary: Betty and Jughead telling various people they are expecting a new addition to their little family.





	1. Jughead

**Author's Note:**

> Set a year after Jason's death. I may have to make this into a series because Betty & Jughead deserve all the happiness in the world. Title because I can't get enough of Josie and the Pussycats.

“Juggie,” Betty whispered from their bedroom doorway. Half the boy’s face was hidden behind his laptop, the tapping of keystrokes the only sound in the room. Taking a deep breath, Betty tried to get his attention again. “Jughead.”

At the sound of his name, the typing boy flicked his eyes up to see her distant gaze. At the sight of her drawn eyebrows and shaking hands, he stopped his own hands and the laptop was set aside. Walking over to her, he ducked down to meet her eyes.

“What is it, Betty?” Jughead asked tentatively. The girl looked straight into his eyes, wondering if he was prepared for what she was about to reveal. At eighteen years old, would he even be able to handle an announcement like this? Would she? Feeling her boyfriend’s gentle hands on her skin was a soothing reassurance that she trusted with all her heart, so she opened her palms and showed Jughead what she carried.

A positive pregnancy test.

Never one to hide his true feelings and unable to mask the emotions on his face, Jughead’s eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. Mouth slightly agape, he tenderly cupped his hands around hers and brought them to his chest. He was silent for what felt like an age as he studied the pregnancy test, his eyes focused so intently on it. His lack of words worried Betty.

“Say something, Juggie,” she pleaded, a tear escaping her eye and rolling down her cheek. He was normally good with words, but at this moment they escaped his mind. A few fluttered around his brain, but he was never quick enough to grab hold of them before they disappeared.

Looking down at her hands cradled in his, Jughead could imagine them replaced with something even more fragile and special. He imagined the softness, the joy and the love he would carry in his very own hands. A baby. He couldn’t think of anything better. Betty noticed the small smile on his face, and found herself mirroring it. She hadn’t known what to think before this, but seeing Jughead’s reaction had eased her mind and relaxed her greatly.

She set the pregnancy test on her dresser then turned back to him. Running her hands up his chest to rest on his jaw, she lifted his eyes to look into hers. She feared the worst, that he couldn't process this information and he was about to leave her to fend for herself. Different, horrible situations ran through her head, none of which were what Jughead was about to tell her.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” she said quietly.

“Betty, all I’ve ever dreamed about is having my family back together and just to be able to see my mom and my sister as often as I can. I know that’s kind of impossible right now, so the next best thing I can imagine is having my own family that I can care for and look after better than my dad did. I need to learn from my parent’s mistakes and make sure I do the best I can for those who matter to me. You’re one of those people, Betty, and if that perfect family scenario comes true – if you can give that to me – I say the earlier the better. I want to be that person for as long as I can be.”  
Betty couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. Hearing Jughead’s confession, witnessing his beaming smile, it was all she needed to assure herself that they could do this – together.

“I love you, Betty.” Jughead pressed a kiss just below her ear. “But if you don’t want this I completely understand.”

“I want it,” she nodded quickly, “but I can’t do it on my own, not after what happened to Polly-” an unexpected sob escaped her, and he pulled her into his chest.  
Polly had a stillbirth. Grace hadn’t even got to see the world before she was taken away to be with her father. The doctors put it down to the stress Polly was under with her parents and the Blossoms. Betty believed it was a broken heart, and nothing could heal a broken heart. She feared that if Grace had survived, Polly still wouldn’t have healed and may have spiralled deeper into her own grieving, unstable mind. Having Grace would have only reminded her that her soulmate wasn't here anymore.

“You know I’m not going anywhere,” Jughead said. “I’ve got nowhere else to go,” a small, sad smile appeared. Pressing his forehead to hers, he kissed her with all the emotion and passion he possessed. Bringing her hands up to wrap around him, any doubts she may have had disappeared. She hadn’t even had the time to process it herself, but she knew that with Jughead by her side, Betty could make it through anything. They’d already faced enough challenges, she was sure they were ready for anything - ready even, for a new addition to their little family.

  
-

  
Gazing out of the third story window of their little one bedroom flat, Jughead was lost in the thoughts churning around his head. His experienced typing fingers couldn’t keep up with the words he wanted to pour out onto the page, so he took a deep breath and decided to let his brain catch up with itself.

He couldn’t stop picturing the image of his beautiful Betty holding a little bundle of joy in her arms, a sparkle of pure delight in her eyes. He couldn’t stop imagining the warm embraces they’d have together on the sofa, baby cradled between them, and the elation he’d feel when they took their first outing to Pop’s as a family.

Storing all these perfect moments in a safe place in the corner of his mind, Jughead saved the work he’d been doing on the last chapter of his novel before closing his laptop and heading into the living room, where Betty was talking on the phone with Veronica. Dropping down onto the cushions beside her, she rested her legs on his thighs and laced their fingers together.

“So I’ll see you and the guys tomorrow?” she said into the phone to Veronica. A muffled agreement was heard before she hung up and set the phone on the coffee table. Turning to Jughead, she smiled that warm, content smile she had recently acquired with the news of the baby. “We’re meeting the guys at Pop’s tomorrow night. I would have asked if you were okay with it but I know you’d never turn down Pop’s.” Jughead returned her smile and rested his free hand on her calf.

“What do you think their reactions will be?” he asked. Betty shook her head and her eyes widened in that cute way they did when she wasn’t sure about something.

“I honestly don’t know. After what happened with Polly, I don’t know if their gonna be really cautious or go the other way and go all crazy about it,” she laughed, “that’s why I want to tell them in public, so things don’t get too awkward.”

“I think they’ll be shocked at first, but then when they let it sink in they’ll be so happy about it,” Jughead thought out loud. “I can’t believe it’s been so long since I had one of Pop’s ice cream sundaes,” he added as an afterthought, making Betty laugh.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t gone out of business, you never go there as often as you used to,” she said quietly.

“Well now I have more important people to spend my time with,” Betty’s smile softened, and she reached for both of his hands, resting them against her stomach. Jughead’s eyes fluttered close for a brief moment, then focused back on her. “I can’t wait to go on this incredible journey with you, Betts. I just hope you won’t get sick of me by the end of it.”

“Never, Juggie. I’ll never get sick of you.” She whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

 


	2. The Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents can wait, telling the gang is more important.

Betty and Jughead were the last to arrive at the diner, joining Veronica, Archie and Kevin in their usual booth under the window. Greetings were passed around and compliments were taken and received by the ever-observant Kevin. Their milkshakes were already waiting for them on the table, and Betty took a long sip before shooting her boyfriend a worried sideways glance. They had discussed the plan on the way here, but she still needed to be sure. Jughead slid a comforting arm around her shoulders and she instantly relaxed. Taking another long pull on her straw, Betty took a deep breath.

“Guys,” She started, but found herself closing up. Looking back to Jughead, he smiled reassuringly.

“We have some news,” he followed, holding her hand and encouraging her gently. Veronica's interest was suddenly grasped, along with Kevin's. Archie had his eyes fixed on his phone, so Veronica punched him in the arm.

“Sorry, it was just Val asking about rehearsals,” he said. Frowning at him, she gestured for him to turn his attention to the pair.

“I'm pregnant,” Betty announced. There was a moment of tense silence, then an eruption of cheers and congratulations.

“Oh my God, Betty! I'm so happy for you!” Veronica pulled her into a big hug from the other side of the table whilst Jughead received a congratulatory fist bump from Archie, big smiles on both the boys’ faces.

“I knew you had that radiant glow of happiness from the moment you sat down!” Kevin said excitedly, pulling Betty in for a hug too.

“I haven’t even told my parents yet, so don’t go blabbing,” she addressed the group. “I needed to know at least there’s someone we could confide in before my mother disowns us.”

“We’re always here for you, Betty,” Veronica reached over the table and held her hand comfortingly.

“I call dibs on choosing the baby’s middle name!” Kevin said excitedly.

“I am not looking forward naming it, by the way,” Betty joked, turning to Jughead. “I’m sorry, but we’re not taking the same approach your parents did.”

“If it’s a boy, I forbid you to call him either one or any combination of Forsythe, Pendleton or Jughead the Fourth. No offence, Jug.” Veronica declared. Jughead acted offended, raising his hand to his heart feigning pain.

"Ouch, Ronnie!" he said sarcastically. Everyone knew he agreed.

The food arrived and everyone tucked in. Jughead noticed that Archie wasn’t his usual ravenous self, watching as he slowly made his way through his fries, not even touching his burger. He also noticed he’d been quiet and distant from the table. Taking a bite of his own burger – because there was no way he’d let that go to waste – he asked the orange haired boy if he was okay.

“Just school and stuff,” was Archie’s uninterested reply. Jughead didn’t press him further, but even if he was telling the truth, he knew it was more serious than _stuff_.

After half her burger and a few chips, Betty took a deep breath and leant against Jughead. “I’m beat,” she laughed, pushing her plate away and taking a sip from her milkshake.

“Hey, you’re eating for two now, you can’t pass up the opportunity to eat more,” Jughead joked. She shook her head before she rested her forehead against his shoulder and linked her arm around his. He pressed a kiss to her temple before entwining their fingers together and continuing his burger with his free hand.

“You two are so cute!” Veronica said, observing the pair.

“I feel like my teeth are going to fall out with all the fluff,” Kevin joked.

The group continued their easy conversations well after the food was finished, until Betty found herself trying to hold back a yawn.

“We should probably get going,” Jughead said.

“As much as I’d love to stay with you guys longer, I’m literally about to fall asleep right here,” Betty said through another yawn.

With Archie still being his unusually quiet self, he said goodbye to the group and left with a small congratulations to Betty. Jughead made a mental note to go see him on his own sometime soon. Kevin realised he was already ten minutes late for his curfew, and with his dad being the sheriff, no one stopped him when he gave a quick hug to Betty and rushed out of the diner. Veronica joined Betty and Jughead on the walk back home, as her apartment was just a few blocks before theirs. Almost comically, the trio linked arms together with Betty in the middle, Jughead on her left and Veronica on her right before setting off for home.

“I truly am so happy for you guys,” Veronica said, “I can’t believe there’s gonna be a new addition to our little family.”

“You do know that you’re not actually part of the family, right Ronnie?” Jughead laughed.

“Betty, I’m part of your family, right?”

“Of course!” she giggled, making Jughead roll his eyes ever so dramatically.

Their conversation turned to a baby shower, and then babysitting, and finally marriage before Jughead got a little flustered and sent Veronica on her way when they arrived at her street. Making it back to their own apartment block and hauling themselves up the stairs, both Betty and Jughead collapsed onto the bed.

“That went well;” Betty sighed tiredly, “Archie was a bit quiet though. Did he say anything to you?”

Shrugged off his shirt and placing his beanie on his nightstand, Jughead shook his head. “He said something about school and other stuff, but wouldn’t go into detail. I’ll go over to his when I get some free time next week and I’ll try to get an answer out of him. Are you going to get out of those clothes or what?” Betty mumbled something, but she was already half asleep, so he took the cardigan from her shoulders and left her in a vest and leggings.

Climbing into bed beside her, he pulled the duvet over them and she snuggled into his side, burying her head into his chest. In this quiet moment, he let himself feel her, how soft and warm she was. Let it sink in that she was carrying his child. He took a deep breath while the thought washed over him, because every time he thought about it was like he was hearing for the first time again. Tightening his hold on her, he fell asleep with his heart so full of love for this girl he was almost didn’t believe it was real.


	3. Polly, Alice & Hal Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda don't like the Cooper parents. Hope its not too obvious...

Walking up the steps that lead into her parents house, feeling the marigolds alongside it brush her legs, Betty steeled herself for what was about to happen. She was about to tell her parents, along with Polly, that she was expecting. Jughead was at his father’s caravan, planning to do the same. The pair had decided that telling their parents separately would be the safer option.

The door was opened from the inside before Betty had even reached the creaking boards of the front porch. Polly stood in the doorway with a beaming smile, only reserved for her little sister.

“Betty!” she ran out to meet her with open arms, gathering her sibling against her in a giant hug. “I’ve missed you so much!”

Betty couldn’t deny that she hadn’t made much of an effort to see her family recently, but neither had they. She had wanted to see Polly so desperately, but she couldn’t face her parents. Not after the way they had left things the last time they saw each other. Her parents did not approve of Jughead, his father being a Southside Serpentine or the fact that he wasn’t worth enough to his own mother who gave up on him. She was only visiting them now to tell them the news and then getting out of there as soon as she could.

Polly eventually let go of Betty and linked their arms together as they walked into the house. Their mother, although she had been expecting Betty’s arrival, was busying herself with the washing up while Hal could be seen out of the kitchen window tending to his vegetable patch. Always the warm welcome, Betty thought to herself.

Alice Cooper turned around and was almost surprised to see her second daughter stood in the middle of her kitchen floor. She hadn’t expected her to make good of her word to come see them.

“Betty, it’s nice to see you,” she said, drying her hands on a towel. “Did you bring him with you?”

Betty shook her head. “No, Jughead is at his dad’s.” Alice raised her eyebrows and tried to look interested, so she changed the subject to cover herself. She offered her daughter a drink, put the kettle on and lined four mugs up on the counter. Matching all the handles to face the same way, she made herself busy while she could hear Betty and Polly talking. Once the drinks were made, she placed two on the table where they were seated and took the other two out to the garden.

“Betty’s here,” she said to Hal, handing him a mug.

“Really?” he replied, taking it from her and placing it on the ground next to him as he continued to water his tomato plant. “Didn’t think she’d actually turn up,”

“Well she’s here, so you should maybe go say hello at least. She won’t be staying for long,” with a reluctant sigh, Hal set his watering can down and took his mug back inside, followed by Alice.

“Hello, Betty,” he said with a tight smile, taking a seat opposite her at the table.

“Hey, dad,” she replied, eyeing her mom as she stood beside the table. “Maybe you should sit down too mom, I’ve got something to tell you all.” Alice and Hal shared a look before she joined them. “Please, before I tell you, just know that I don’t want you to freak out. I know we’re not really in the best of places with each other but please try to be supportive?” Polly reached out and clasped her hand in hers, silently encouraging her. “I’m pregnant.”

Polly gasped, her hands tightening around Betty’s. Hal stayed silent, his eyes wide. Alice was also quiet, but her knuckles were turning white around her mug. The room was still, and Betty eyes were darting around the table, trying to gauge everyone’s reactions.

“I’m so happy for you, Betty!” Polly exclaimed.

“You are?” she replied, tears threatening at the corners of her eyes.

“Of course! You’re going to be the best mom! And we can have a baby shower and then I can babysit whenever you need me to, and I get to be an auntie!” she said excitedly. Betty listened to her intently, brows furrowed only slightly. Polly had seemed to have wiped the events of the past year completely from her mind. She was still smiling brightly, no wavering of emotion on her face. Betty thought it would bring up too many horrible memories for Polly, but she was acting like nothing had ever happened. She should have been happy, but it worried her. She didn’t want to upset her sister, but Betty expected a more negative response.  Polly pulled her in for a hug and placed a hand on her stomach. They shared a smile, and then their mother cleared her throat. The tension in the room instantly grew thicker. “Mom?” Polly whispered.

“Is it his?” Alice asked with a tight strain in her voice. Betty’s brows drew together, unsure of what her mother was implying.

“Of course it’s Jughead’s, mom,” she said with a little anger towards her mother, “how could it not be his? What kind of a person do you think I am?” her voice was rising in pitch and volume without her controlling it.

“It was just a question,” she said, deadly quiet. “Do you think he’ll be able to support you the way you need?”

“Mom! I could support myself if I had to, but I know that’s not going to happen! I’m happy with him – surely that’s all that matters?!”

“Of course, honey,” Hal interjected, sending a worried look to his wife. “We’re happy for you; just looking out for you is all. That’s our job,”

“Your job is to make me feel bad about my life choices just because it’s different to the perfect situation you found yourselves in thirty years ago? I’m living my life how I want to and if you can’t accept Jughead as part of it then I can’t lead two lives – one with him and one with you. And right now, I’d rather have a life with him and without you.” She knew it was harsh, but hormones and built up frustration over years and years were finally coming to the surface.

“If that’s what you want, Betty, we won’t stop you or try to hold you back. You can go running back to him where your future is bleak with parenthood and an uncertain future, or you can stay here with us and Polly, find a decent job and get your life back on track again, with all the support you could ever need.” Alice offered in a dull monotone. Tears were streaming down Betty’s face, sobs racking up from within her as she stood from the table.

“I can’t believe your giving me an ultimatum, mom. But I will always choose happiness over misery – Jughead over you. You’ve got no one else to blame but yourselves for pushing me away in the first place, or maybe things would have been different. But for now, you can watch me leave and start my family without you being involved.” Betty stormed out of the house, Polly following closely behind, calling her name. Shrugging out of the hold on her arm that left Polly speechless on the porch, she ran down the steps away from this awful place. Her parents hadn’t moved. They didn’t even watch her walk away.

She didn’t know where her feet were taking her, but she followed.


	4. FP Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FP Jones, after years of pleading from his son, is still a mess.

“Dad?” Jughead called into the cold, dark caravan. There was a quiet shuffling, then the now familiar sound of glass bottles clinking against each other. FP Jones stumbled up from the couch, through the beer and liquor bottles littering the floor and made his way over to Jughead in the kitchen. Eyes barely open, he shook his head at the look of disgust on Jughead’s face. Leaning a hand on the wall to keep himself upright, he could hardly get his words out.

“I’m getting better,” he tried to explain; already knowing that Jughead thought he wasn’t trying. “I promise.”

“Sure dad,” Jughead replied, wanting so desperately to believe him but knowing in his head it was a lie. “Listen, are you in any fit state to talk – or at least listen right now? I have something to tell you,” pushing away the fact that his father was still an alcoholic and probably taking drugs, he made his way to the sofa and sat down slowly, unsure of the stability.

“What is it, Jug? Did something happen? Is your mom asking for money?” FP staggered over to the sofa, kicking an empty bottle of Jack Daniels across the floor on his way. Suspecting his anxiety had been affected by whatever he was taking, Jughead tried to ignore the fact that his father wasn’t even capable of asking how he or any other member of his family were after weeks of not seeing him for an update.

“No, dad, it’s not mum or Jellybean,” Jughead watched as FP sagged against the armrest in obvious relief. “It’s about Betty,” a small smile surfaced.

“Oh, is she okay?”

“Yeah she’s fine – great actually. Dad, I’m gonna tell you something, and I don’t want you to think you have to do anything. I’m just letting you know about it,” Jughead started, uncertain about how his dad would react in this unpredictable state his was in. “Betty’s pregnant.”

“Oh, wow,” FP’s eyebrows rose as he dragged a hand down his face. He stared at Jughead. “I’m gonna be a grandfather?” Jughead smiled and nodded his head. “Have you come here to ask for money? Because you know I can’t-”

Jughead interrupted him. “Remember what I literally _just_ said?. I don’t expect anything of you, I just came to tell you,” trying to stay calm, he looked out of the disgustingly dirty window to the trees swaying in the breeze across the caravan park.

“Are you ready for a kid?” his dad asked. Jughead smiled and looked right at his father.

“Yes,” he replied surely. “I thought I wouldn’t be, but I’m so ready. I can’t wait,” Staring back at his son, FP shook his head in disbelief.

“You sure?” he laughed, “I only managed a few years and I was nearly ten years older than you are now,” at Jughead’s confused expression, he stopped.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Thanks for reminding me that you couldn’t be bothered with me and Jellybean.” His dad was just about to interrupt him, but he decided he’d had enough already. “Look, now you know and that’s all I came here to say, so I’d better go find Betty,” getting up from the couch and stepping over a left over Pop’s take-out bag, Jughead made for the door. He was stopped abruptly by his father’s hand on his arm, pulling him back towards him. There was a moment of silence, and then FP took a deep breath.

“I’m happy for you, son,” he said quietly. “Just don’t screw it up like I did,” Jughead already knew he wouldn’t let himself be anything like his own dad was.

“I won’t, dad,” FP let go of his arm, so Jughead made his way out of the caravan.

Shutting the door behind him, he closed his eyes briefly before checking his phone for any news from Betty. Finding that he had a missed call from her and a text, he opened it to see that she was on her way to him right now. Sent six minutes ago, she couldn’t be far away. With a worried sigh, he set off towards the Cooper’s house, where Betty should be coming from. He only made it just around the corner from the entrance to the caravan site before he saw her running towards him, tears streaming down her face. He wasn’t in the best of moods beforehand, but his heart felt like it had suddenly stopped.

Running to meet her, she threw herself into his outstretched arms and clutched onto him tightly. Not needing her to tell him what had happened – it had obviously been bad – he held her firmly to his chest and let her bury her head into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing sounds in her ear while he lead them towards a large rock by the side of the gravel path coming from the park. He sat down and pulled Betty into his lap, securing his arms around her and letting her get out all the emotions she needed to.

“I love you, Jughead,” she managed between sobs. He brushed a stray curl away from her face and lifted her chin to look at him. He had a good idea of what had gone down at her parents’ house, but he couldn’t tell just _how_ bad it had been for her.

“I love you too, Betty. So much,” he unhurriedly pressed a kiss to her temple, not pressing her for information but letting her know he was ready when she was.

“Can we go home?” she whispered, grabbing a handful of his shirt to try to grasp something that was real to calm her down.

“Of course, come on,” standing up, Jughead supported Betty with an arm around her waist as they made the short trip back to their flat.

Sitting down on the sofa back at home, Betty launched into the story of how her parents had reacted, right down to the fact that they hated him. She told him about how they thought she wasn’t ready and that she had made a mistake. By the end of her recount, Jughead had a worried look on his face.  

“Betty, what if they said was true? What if we can’t make it and you end up without a job or-”

“None of what they said is true, Jughead, and it never will be,” knowing she had to be supportive to Jughead but becoming slightly annoyed at his constant need to be reassured she wasn’t going anywhere without him, she told him what she had told her parents earlier. “I’m so happy with you. You make me happy. Even if we were broke and had to live on nothing, I’d still be happy because I would be with you. I’d rather be with you than take any offer my parents are going to give me, because unfortunately they've made it so I can’t have both.”

“You’d choose me over living a life with your parents that you’d never have to worry about anything ever again?” he asked, uncertain.

“Of course I would, Jughead. Always.”

Climbing into bed a little later, Betty compared the events of the day with each other. Heated arguments with her parents against snuggling up with her boyfriend and father of her child? She definitely favoured the latter option, and never wanted it to end. 


	5. Jellybean & Gladys Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning and communication are not in the Jones' list of strengths.

Jughead has his nose stuck in a baby naming book and his feet stuck in Betty’s face. She playfully shoved them away and pulled the book away from him, wanting to know which page had his attention so intently fixated. She noticed the corner of the page had been dog-eared, and there was a pencilled circle around the name _Leena_.

“Do you like the name Leena?” Betty asked, taking his hand in hers. Jughead let a curl of his dark hair fall in front of his face as he stayed in his reclined position.

“My grandma’s name was Leena,” he said quietly, “She was the most important person in my life when I was growing up. When my parents were fighting, I’d carry Jellybean on my back over to her caravan and we’d pull all the sofa cushions onto the floor with a mug of hot chocolate she'd make. Sometimes we could still hear them, but grandma would always make sure to distract us,”

Betty smiled sympathetically and brushed the hair away from his face. “I remember her,” she said. At Jughead’s confused expression, not knowing they had ever met before she died, she explained. “You remember that time Polly went missing when we were little?” he nodded. “I ran all the way to Pop’s on my own and asked everyone in there if they’d seen her. Your grandma was at the counter ordering a milkshake, and she saw me and gave me the chocolate straw from her it when it came. She told me that I’d find Polly where I least expected her. It was like she knew exactly where she was, because the day before that Polly told me that she was afraid of the attic – and that’s where she was.”

“How did you know it was her? I didn’t think you’d ever met her,”

Betty smiled fondly. “She had a pin badge of a crown.” Jughead shook his head in disbelief, but he had a big smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you recognised her by that. You’ve never mentioned it,” he said, gripping her hand tighter.

“You hardly ever talk about her so I didn’t want to bring it up in case it upset you,” she shrugged. He smiled gratefully. “So its decided – if it’s a girl, she’s called Leena,”

“Are you sure?” he asked, raising a hand to stroke the soft skin of her cheek.

“Of course,” Betty smiled, leaning in to him. Sitting up, Jughead kissed her then rested his hand on her stomach. The two shared a look filled with love and happiness, lost in their own little world of comfort and security with each other. Rudely, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” with a final kiss, Jughead went to the door and was shocked to see who stood on the other side.

“Surprise!” Jellybean shouted, throwing her arms around her brother. Staggering backwards slightly, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. He twirled around once, and then let her go when she started to squeal. Seeing the beaming smile on her face, he had never seen her look so happy. “And surprise again, because mom’s got a new boyfriend!”

Jughead looked behind his sister to where Gladys was stood, her arm linked with a tall, well dressed guy’s who had his short hair slicked back. “JB, I told you to let me handle it,” she half-heartedly scolded, knowing there was no avoiding the situation either way. She walked up to Jughead and pulled him in for a hug. “It’s nice to see you, Jughead, sorry we kind of just... turned up.” She said, placing her hands on either side of his face.

“It’s good to see you too, Mom,” he replied. “Just a little bit of notice would’ve been nice though,”

“Yeah, sorry about that, it was the only time Rick could get off work. Jellybean was insisting, so it was kind of last minute. Oh, this is Rick, by the way,” she gestured for him to come forward and he shared an awkward handshake with Jughead.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jughead. I’ve heard a lot about you,” Rick said, his voice low and rough. Before Jughead could reply, Betty called him from where he’d left her in the living room.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“Come and see,” he replied, pulling his family in for a big hug again. She Betty came down the hall and smiled when she saw the family embrace. Jellybean noticed her and immediately went over to her and gave her the biggest bear hug.

“Wow, we certainly weren’t expecting you guys!” she joked as Jellybean was replaced by her mother in Betty’s arms.

“Yeah, yeah, it was a last minute thing, time off work, blah-blah-blah,” Jellybean recounted hurriedly. “But we’re here now, this is Rick and we’ve got nowhere else to go, so now you’re all caught up can we please go to Pop’s?”

Betty laughed at her bluntness, happy to see the teenager again. She looked to Jughead to find him already looking at her with pleading eyes. “Of course, we haven’t had our daily trip yet,” she said with a playful roll of her eyes.

Finding a booth hidden away in the corner of the diner, the group ordered their food and started chatting. The diner was unusually quiet that night, and the food came quickly. The conversation was light and cheery through eating, mostly siblings catching up and Gladys occasionally joining in. Though the stiff, closed off exterior of Rick, he turned out to be a reasonably humorous guy. Although he had only just been introduced, he fit into the family well.

Betty excused herself to go to the bathroom after she had finished her meal, already cursing the affects of pregnancy on her bladder. When she returned, Jughead caught her eyes as she sat down beside him. She knew what he was asking, so she nodded slightly and smiled at him. Once everyone had eaten all they could and were lounging around tiredly, Jughead took a big gulp of his milkshake.

“So there’s something kinda big we have to tell you,” he started, instantly grabbing Jellybean’s attention. He automatically reached for Betty’s hand, grasping it for reassurance. He looked towards her and tilted his head slightly in the direction of his mother and sister.

“Sorry if this is a bit early Rick,” she laughed, “I’m pregnant,”

“Oh my God!” Jellybean shrieked, throwing her arms in the air. “I’m gonna be an aunt?” at Jughead’s amused nod, she flung herself across the table and pulled both Betty and Jughead in for a hug. “I can’t wait to meet them! This is going to be so fun!”

“Yeah, I’d like to hear you say that when you have to change diapers,” Rick laughed. “Congratulations, guys,” he said with a big smile and a friendly hand on Jughead’s shoulder. There was a quiet sniffling in the corner of the booth, and everyone looked to see Gladys with a hand over her face and a few tears falling from her eyes.

“You okay, mom?” Jughead asked warily, not sure if this reaction was good or bad. She waved a hand in front of her face and grabbed a tissue. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

“I’m going to be a grandma,” it was a statement, not a question, and her smile grew bigger and bigger the more she thought about it. “I’m so happy for you two,” she swiped at more tears threatening to escape and leant into Jellybean’s comforting embrace. Betty found herself tearing up too, damning her hormones once again. Jughead noticed and pulled her into his side as she buried her nose into his t-shirt.

“Come on guys, this is supposed to be good news, not make everyone cry!” he laughed.

“These are happy tears, Jug,” Betty smiled through her tears.

“I think it’s time we all head home before we bring a downer on the whole diner,” Jellybean said. Everyone definitely agreed, so they made their way back to Betty and Jughead’s flat.

Pulling the spare duvets and pillows from the basket they were kept in, makeshift beds were made up from the couch and blankets in the front room. Jellybean took the sofa and Gladys and Rick were on piled cushions on the floor. Betty had offered for them to take the bed, but Gladys had immediately refused with a firm shake of her head. 

"I've already looked to see what's for breakfast and I call dibs on the last Pop Tart, you can buy some more when we're gone," was Jellybean's goodnight to everyone. Betty just laughed as she made her way to the bedroom and got ready to turn in for the night.

Jughead joined her a few minutes later. They were wrapped around each other, limbs entangled and warmth shared. Jughead let his mind wind down from the day, not bothered that Betty's hair was tickling his nose every time he inhaled. He thought about how much he loved his only-slightly-dysfunctional family, and how a new addition might be what they need to get them back on track. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
